


Do Not Mock the Children of the Night

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Vampire Challenge 2007! [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(In which the vampirism isn’t real.) Teen!Rodney and Teen!John meet at their therapists’ office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Mock the Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!Teen!AU. For the Vampire Challenge on McKay_Sheppard. I read “vampirism” and immediately assumed that it wouldn’t be REAL, y’know? Also, I’m sorry, because this isn’t very well written and it is entirely unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own, and I blame this fic on sleep deprivation. Please forgive me.

Going to a therapist was most definitely not Rodney’s idea of a good time, but it was the only way he would ever get his parents to leave him alone. Before, there had been much more screaming and yelling in the McKay household, but Jeannie would look at him, all blue-eyed and teary, and whisper something heartbreaking to him until he caved. Quickly. Because it was _Jeannie_.

Ever since he’d started going to the therapist, though, things had… kind of… improved.

It wasn’t that his parents had become any nicer. It’s just that they assumed that paying for the therapist concluded all their parental obligations to him, so they didn’t even bother arguing with him anymore.

Normally he would hate it, but Jeannie wasn’t having as many nightmares, so he would keep going to the therapist.

“Doctor Montgomery is running just a few minutes late.” The receptionist told him for the third time. 

Rodney sighed and went back to his seat, wishing he’d brought another book. He’d just finished reading some quack’s opinion on particle physics and he’d already filled the margins with proofs of the author’s complete inability to do basic math. There was nothing else he could do except lean back and try not to stare at the Emo kid slouching in the seat across from him, who had come in with his parents. He looked about seventeen, although he might be younger or older – it was hard to tell.

The Emo kid was definitely staring at him, though, hazel eyes outlined with black eyeliner, hair sticking up at gravity-defying angles. Rodney quirked an eyebrow, because most guys don’t stare that long unless they’re interested in something other than a conversation, but Emo Kid just grinned, ruining what would have been a slow, easy smile by revealing his fake vampire teeth.

“I am a Prince of Darkness.” The Emo kid stage-whispered to him.

“John, please do not speak.” Emo-kid’s mother said, not looking up from her magazine.

“Really? The best you could come up with is a _vampire_?” Rodney responds, not even bothering to whisper, because this at least could be amusing.

“Do not mock the Children of the Night.” Emo Kid intones, the corner of his mouth lifting in a friendly smirk.

“John, you will refrain from speaking further.” His father snaps, muscles bulging, stern face indicating that he means business. The horrible atrocity that passes for a haircut on his head tells Rodney that he must be in the army.

“You know, there are more effective, and more productive, ways to irritate your parents.” Rodney tells him. “Why the hell would you want to be a vampire? You clearly aren’t even wearing _sunscreen_. Isn’t sunlight supposed to preclude your inevitably messy, painful, and probably foul-smelling death?”

Emo kid glares at him. “Shut up.”

“Also? You’re just going to get dragged here, week after week, because no child with a healthy mind is going to dress all in black, wear eyeliner, and claim to drink the blood of the innocent.”

“It’s no fun to drink the blood of the innocent!” Emo Kid protests. “I drink the blood of the _corrupted_.”

Rodney rolls his eyes. “If you really want to piss off your parents…” He looks at Emo Kid’s mom. “I think the one thing your mom would hate, more than anything else in the world, would be if you discovered that you were _gay_. No grandchildren, ever.” He smirks with glee because the woman beside Emo Kid has suddenly gone incredibly pale and looks at Rodney with a look of horror.

“And your dad is in the army, right?” Rodney continues. “Want to make him hate you? Just join the _Air Force_.”

The military man next to Emo-kid’s mom glares at Rodney. “You will do _no such thing_ , son!”

Rodney leans forward conspiratorially. “And the best thing is, if they try to take you to therapy for wanting to join the Air Force, they’ll be laughed out of the office.”

“You can’t be gay, John.” Emo-Kid’s mother is pleading. “You need to give me grandbabies. Otherwise, I’ll have to live with your father for the rest of my life.”

Rodney leans back and watches the show.

*

After Emo-kid and his family are called into the family counseling office, Dr. Montgomery finally arrives, almost half an hour late. She apologizes to Rodney and then they spend the next fifty minutes in her office. She plies Rodney with donuts and coffee – the good kind, not the crap they serve in the waiting room - while Rodney has a lot of fun surprising her with tidbits from his life. She’s a good listener, and doesn’t ever say “I see,” or “And how does that make you feel?” or even “Let’s talk about your mother.”

“They named me Meredith.” He tells her. 

“What assholes.” She replies.

*

Rodney washes his hands in the washroom because germs are everywhere, and you can’t even see them with the naked eye, it would totally be his parents fault if he managed to catch Ebola or the Plague from visiting this shifty, shifty therapist’s office. The door opens behind him and Emo Kid walks in, leaning against the wall as he watches Rodney. 

“Turns out, you were right.” He tells Rodney, quietly. 

“Of course I am.” Rodney shrugs. “I’m always right.”

“But there’s a problem.” The Emo-Kid saunters forward, coming up right behind Rodney, getting right into his space. 

Rodney looks at his reflection in the mirror, Emo-Kid is slightly taller than he is, and looks entirely too comfortable propping his head on Rodney’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

“The two are mutually exclusive.” Emo-Kid explains, whispering into Rodney’s ear. “I can’t be both gay and in the Air Force, you know.”

“Well, which parent do you want disappoint, more?” Rodney asks, turning off the tap. He doesn’t move, of course, because he can see his reflection, Emo-kid whispering in his ear and how weird is it that he can talk, perfectly fine, with those damn fake vampire teeth in?

“My name’s John.” Emo-kid says with a satisfied smirk.

Rodney tries his very hardest not to shiver, because John is nibbling on his neck, fake teeth scraping ever so lightly over his skin. “I’m Rodney.” He manages to reply without it sounding too much like a moan.

John smiles at him, in the mirror, his arms wrapping around Rodney’s chest.

“I swear to god, if you say you want to suck my blood, I’m going to punch you in the face.” Rodney tells him.

“I could be convinced to suck something else instead.” John smirks as hands move lower, one slipping just inside the waistband of Rodney’s jeans.

“Yeah. Okay. That works for me.” Rodney breathes, turning around and grabbing the other boy. The first kiss is awkward, mostly because John is still wearing his stupid vampire teeth, but after a half-second Rodney doesn’t even care anymore, because _oh my god_.

Kissing turns messy and frantic, Rodney’s hands pushing up the fabric of the too-tight black T-shirt that is covering John’s chest. It takes all of his self-control not to rip it, and then John is shoving his hands out of the way, sucking greedily at the spot where Rodney’s neck meets his shoulder as he expertly undoes his belt.

John slides to his knees, pulling Rodney’s pants and boxers down at once. Rodney stares, because it isn’t often he has hot guys on their knees, ready to suck his cock. John licks his lips, leans forward, and Rodney shrieks “Wait, no, _teeth_ , you idiot!” 

The other boy glares at him and then takes his vampire teeth out, throwing them into the trash. “Okay now?” He asks, leaning forward without waiting for Rodney’s reply.

Rodney closes his eyes, fisting his hands into John’s hair, and moans. 

“So.” Rodney says, afterwards. “I guess you aren’t joining the Air Force?”

“Are you kidding?” John responds, running his hand through his far-too-messy hair. “Why would I decide not to _fly_?”  
   



End file.
